La légende des Animae
by Yanase Yuu
Summary: Parce que parfois, certaines âmes sœurs ont du mal à se trouver, il faut bien que le Destin et les Esprits s'en mêlent. Beaucoup d'eau de rose, quelques lemons et un peu d'humour. Drago Malefoy x Harry Potter. Blaise Zabini x Théodore Nott. Sirius Black x Remus Lupin.
1. A travers le temps

**La légende des Animae**

_Cor unum, anima una._

* * *

**Rating :** M

**Couples principaux : **DM / HP ; BZ / TN ; SB / RL.

**Thèmes : **Beaucoup d'eau de rose, quelques lemons et une pointe d'humour.

**Note :** Quelques petites histoires yaoi plus ou moins en rapport. Donc pour ceux que ça n'intéresse pas ou qui pourraient être choqués… La croix en haut à droite vous attend. Et sachez qu'il y a aura des actes sexuels... donc ceux qui ne veulent pas en voir, quittez cette page immédiatement, ce n'est pas non plus fait pour vous. Petite fic sans prétention alors… bonne lecture !

* * *

**Petite Introduction.**

_Parce que donner une leçon importante un lundi matin, ce n'est pas forcément bien indiqué dans le pur intérêt des élèves. Quoi que._

* * *

**- Monsieur Potter !**

Potter détestait le lundi matin, c'était un fait accompli. D'accord, c'était le cas pour la plus grande partie des gens que de détester reprendre les cours de début de semaine. Surtout après un week-end mérité, reposant et bien souvent agréable mais beaucoup trop court.

Cependant, les Gryffondors étaient les seuls sur Terre à devoir se lever si tôt pour un cours de… potions. Enfin non, pas les seuls justement. Et c'était là un détail qui avait clairement son importance dans sa mauvaise humeur hebdomadaire. Parce qu'il y avait aussi les Serpentards, comme toujours.

Malheureusement. Et c'est d'ailleurs pourquoi Potter ne put retenir un regard de haine envers son pire ennemi vert et argent qui, la tête haute, semblait se moquer de lui avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche, sachant de toute façon qu'il n'avait pas écouté un traître mot du monologue professoral.

Il dut pourtant répondre, de mauvaise grâce, à son professeur assez irrité bien qu'habitué à présent et surtout… remettre sa sieste à plus tard.

**- Oui, Monsieur… ?**

**- Pouvez-vous me dire quels sont les effets d'une _Revela Anima_ ? Et si possible réveiller votre voisin de table, il bave sur vos feuilles.**

D'un coup de coude, il tenta alors de réveiller le concerné. Meilleur ami de son statut, masse somnolente de son état, celui-ci s'éveilla en sursaut sous les rires étouffés de toute la classe. Seule la jeune gryffy assise près d'eux poussa un soupir blasé, probablement désespérée de leurs comportements.

**- Alors ? J'attends toujours votre réponse, Monsieur Potter.**

**- …Je n'en sais rien…**

**- Évidemment… 10 points en moins pour Gryffondor. Oui, Miss ?**

Inutile de préciser qu'il s'agissait de la même gryffondor soupirant à chacune de leurs idioties qui, levant la main avec habitude, se fit interroger pour répondre à la question.

**- C'est un philtre d'amour qui, jusque l'apparition de l'Amortentia, était le plus puissant au monde. Il tient son nom de la légende de l'_Anima_.**

**- Et quelle est cette légende ?**

**- Un puissant sorcier aurait réussi à rencontrer les esprits de la nature pour les prier de rencontrer son âme sœur. Et ils auraient exaucé ce souhait, lui disant qu'au moment où ils seraient tous deux prêts, un esprit les aiderait à se reconnaître, à se lier, durant un moment d'intense magie et ils s'aimeraient éternellement, fidèlement et souffriraient même de l'absence ou de la souffrance de l'autre.**

**- Exact, miss. On pense également que le nom Anima, donc en latin « âme », a été donné parce que dans la légende leurs âmes s'entrelacent et deviennent unique. Tout comme leur magie respective d'ailleurs. Cette âme prendrait alors vie dans une nouvel esprit, chargé d'insuffler le véritable amour chez les mortels. 5 points en plus pour Gryffondor.**

**- Y en a toujours que pour la Sang-de-bourbe…**

Le murmure serpentard ne passa pas inaperçu à travers la classe et l'intégralité des Gryffondors se mit évidemment à jeter des regards menaçants à la maison opposée. En fait si un regard pouvait lancer un Avada Kadavra, sans aucun doute, tous les élèves présents dans la salle se seraient entretués à cet instant.

Même le professeur n'avait pas l'air heureux de l'insulte et en parut même assez fâché.

**- Les insultes, surtout de ce type, n'ont pas leur place ici. J'exigerai un meilleur comportement de votre part pour le prochain cours, Messieurs. Et également deux parchemins sur la _Revela Anima_ et la légende dont elle provient. Maintenant, vous pouvez sortir.**

Et n'en attendant pas plus de leur professeur, les élèves s'enfuirent de la salle à toutes jambes, discutant et riant une fois le couloir rejoint, se distrayant un peu avant leur prochain cours.

Éternelle danse scolaire. Réelle à toute époque. Pas vrai ?


	2. Équinoxe d'Automne

**Équinoxe**** d'automne.**

_En trois mots._

* * *

Depuis bientôt 10 minutes, le regard d'Hermione faisait des allers-retours entre la porte d'entrée de la salle et l'horloge fixée en haut du mur dont l'impitoyable aiguille ne cessait de battre les secondes. Le Survivant risquait bien de ne plus survivre très longtemps s'il continuait d'être en retard à chaque cours de potions. Bon sang, ça devenait une véritable habitude. A croire qu'ils se donnaient rendez-vous !

De son côté, Ron préférait ne pas se poser la question, fixant la place vide juste en face de lui avec un désespoir visible et jetant même parfois quelques regards dégoûtés vers la chaise inoccupée voisine de Blaise Zabini. Même du côté des Serpentards, on pouvait sentir l'attente incertaine les agiter et le professeur Slugorhn lui-même semblait particulièrement agacé par cette ambiance pesante.

Et dire qu'au début de l'année, les deux amis avaient été assez bêtes pour croire que les deux "Princes" s'ignoreraient... La trêve tacite n'avait pas fait long feu. Il avait suffi d'une seule remarque de Malefoy après quelques semaines où ils s'étaient efforcés d'en rester à de simples regards menaçants pour qu'ils reprennent l'habitude de se jeter l'un à la gorge de l'autre. Et de manière régulière désormais. Sans doute un peu trop régulière pour leur bien d'ailleurs.

Ils allaient finir par s'entretuer. Ou pire. Peut être bien que l'un allait arriver d'une minute à l'autre en traînant la corps inerte de l'autre par le pied ou le bras. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de frissonner à cette image. En vérité plus le temps passait, moins cette idée lui semblait improbable et elle commençait réellement à se poser la question de la survie de son meilleur ami et de son pire ennemi quand...

_Clac._

Le bruit avait été infime, et pourtant, le silence ne dura pas longtemps quand l'intégralité de la classe se retourna vers la porte d'entrée. Certains élèves poussèrent un cri, d'autres se contentèrent de faire les yeux ronds, le professeur lâcha un soupir et Hermione partagea avec celui-ci un gémissement entre l'indigné et le désespéré. Mais chacun était d'accord pour dire que le spectacle n'était pas beau à voir.

Déjà, Malefoy était _mal coiffé. _Exactement. Drago Malefoy, mal coiffé. Et plus il passait sa main en grognant dans sa tignasse blonde, moins les mèches rebelles semblaient vouloir obéir à sa divine volonté. C'était probablement ce que le jeune homme jugeait de plus grave, pourtant, ce qui devait réellement choquer ses camarades étaient sa robe à moitié déchirée qui pendait misérablement sur lui et l'énorme œil au beurre noir sur son visage.

Jaugeant la pièce de ses yeux plus orageux que jamais, même Blaise ne fit aucun commentaire lorsqu'il s'assit près de lui d'une démarche qui voulait sans doute être gracieuse, même s'il semblait être à peine en état de se maintenir debout. Et, comme il semblait décidé à fusiller chaque personne le regardant trop fixement à son goût, tous les regards se portèrent sur la seconde attraction de l'heure : Harry Potter.

Un brouhaha s'éleva aussitôt, le brun précédant de peu son ennemi, dans un état physique très proche de celui-ci. Bien sûr, ses cheveux en bataille étaient un fait bien plus habituel que le Serpentard mais sa lèvre boursouflée et ses lunettes brisées menaçant à tout moment de tomber de son nez pour se briser définitivement démontraient facilement qu'ils en étaient tous deux venus aux mains.

**- Monsieur Potter, Monsieur Malefoy... Encore... Combien de retenues et de punitions vous faudra-t-il pour comprendre qu'il est interdit de se battre dans l'enceinte de Poudlard ? 10 points en moins pour chacune de vos maisons...**

Il fit vaguement signe à l'Élu d'aller regagner sa place, soupirant une toute dernière fois avant de reprendre le déroulement de son cours en faisant ainsi taire les murmures de la classe. Malefoy sembla suivre les instructions à la lettre, comme s'il n'avait pas la moindre minute de retard et aucun coquard à l'œil, alors que Potter se contentait d'attendre la fin des réprimandes d'Hermione sous le regard désolé de Ron qui finit même par lui tapoter amicalement le dos pour lui souhaiter bon courage.

Il lança avec lui un regard des plus mauvais vers les Serpentards, visant avec précision un certain blond. Mais contrairement à Ron qui détourna les yeux avant lui, Harry accrocha _ce_ regard durant une fraction de seconde. Et à la seule vision de la lueur de défi qui s'était aussitôt glissée dans les prunelles grises, il reçut l'un de ces longs frissons parcourant délicatement l'échine.

Ce qu'il pouvait haïr Drago Malefoy...

* * *

**- Seigneur, ce que vous pouvez être imbéciles tous les deux. Vous venez pratiquement tous les jours à l'infirmerie maintenant, l'un comme l'autre. A croire que ça vous amuse.**

**- Vous savez combien tout le monde vous adore, Pompom.**

**- Eh bien si vous pouviez m'adorer _à distance _Monsieur Potter, ce serait bénéfique pour tout le monde ici.**

Il sourit à l'expression toujours aussi professionnelle de l'infirmière, la laissant à ses sortilèges de guérison. Est-ce que Malefoy était venu là avant lui ou comptait-il y passer un peu plus tard ? Non pas que la réponse l'intéressait particulièrement mais il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de croiser de nouveau sa face de fouine pour la journée. Cet idiot en avait assez fait pour aujourd'hui.

Pourtant ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait pas essayé de l'ignorer après la guerre. C'était _lui_ qui ne faisait aucun effort et continuait de le mépriser ouvertement. Il ne faisait que se défendre. Comme avant finalement. Leur relation était donc destinée à rester au même point que 7 ans auparavant, quand il avait refusé sa proposition d'amitié en repoussant sa main. C'était probablement un peu déprimant à bien y penser.

Mais il n'allait pas y penser. Parce que Malefoy lui-même rirait à gorge déployé d'entendre qu'il pouvait être _déprimé_ par rapport à leur antipathie mutuelle. Et quand bien même il n'était pas télépathe ou legilimens à sa connaissance et ne pouvait donc pas comprendre ses pensées, il était hors de question qu'il se culpabilise à propos de ce Serpentard arrogant.

Ceux qui étaient morts durant la guerre pour les défendre occupaient par exemple une place beaucoup plus importante dans son esprit. Les conversations gênantes, où un lourd silence s'imposait au souvenir d'un défunt, étaient malheureusement coutumières depuis la rentrée. Les bonbons au citron de Dumbeldore. Les farces des jumeaux Weasley. Les sombres cachots du professeur Rogue aux cheveux gras. Des détails qui les laissaient le cœur lourd à chaque fois.

Et puis il pensait à Sirius qui lui avait tant de fois répété qu'il fallait s'intéresser aux vivants et non aux morts. Parce qu'il y avait des survivants à qui il se devait de penser. Bien sûr. Et même en ayant parfois l'impression que la vie avait repris à Poudlard, il n'oubliait pas que ces moments-là ne seraient pas éternels. Et maintenant qu'il avait l'occasion de passer une année tranquille pour la première fois de sa vie, il était bien décidé à profiter de ses amis.

**- Bien, j'ai terminé,** déclara fermement Pomfresh, le coupant dans ses pensées. **Alors maintenant, oust ! Et ne revenez pas ici avant longtemps.**

**- Puisque c'est demandé si gentiment... **Ricana-t-il en obéissant néanmoins.

Et, comme il lui tournait le dos pour récupérer sa baguette et se diriger vers la sortie, Harry ne put voir les lèvres de la sévère Pomfresh s'étirer en un sourire discret. Cependant, quand il ouvrit la porte et quitta l'infirmerie pour tenter de traverser le couloir, un détail ne manqua pas d'attirer son attention, lui. Un détail tenant en trois mots que son esprit lui indiqua en rouge clignotant.

Face de fouine.

**- Hey, le balafré. Encore à l'infirmerie ? Je t'ai fait si mal que ça ce matin, Potty ? Si c'est pas malheureux, l'Élu blessé par le méchant Drago Malefoy...**

**- Ce qui est malheureux Malefoy, c'est que tu te sentes obligé de m'adresser la parole à chaque fois qu'on se croise. Ce n'est pourtant pas une obligation. Je t'assure.**

**- Ca s'appelle un réflexe, Potty. Je vois une saleté, je tente de m'en débarrasser le plus rapidement et le plus efficacement possible.**

**- M'insulter n'est pas ce que j'appelle quelque chose d'efficace pour me faire fuir. Au bout de toutes ces années, je pensais que tu t'en serais aperçu mais visiblement, tu ne l'as toujours pas compris.**

Un sourire fier lui échappa alors qu'il voyait la mâchoire de son ennemi se resserrer durement, son regard orageux reprenant une teinte hargneuse. Mais il perdit vite l'avantage quand le le blond se mit à avancer lentement dans sa direction, chaque pas le rapprochant un peu plus de lui et l'obligeant à se reculer pour empêcher une trop forte proximité. Il ne s'arrêta que lorsque Harry sentit le mur heurter son dos, un de ces petits sourires arrogants qu'il détestait tant se peignant sur son visage d'ange.

**- Potter.**

Il y avait tellement de mépris dans sa voix que le concerné se demanda un instant s'il n'allait pas lui cracher au visage.

**- Puisque les insultes ne sont pas efficaces selon tes dires, tentons une nouvelle méthode, tu veux ? Regarde un peu par là...**

Probablement aurait-il du se méfier de la voix subitement doucereuse du blond mais ce fut instinctivement qu'il baissa les yeux en sentant un mouvement chez le Serpentard. Il n'eut même pas le temps de voir ce qui lui arrivait ou même de réfléchir qu'il paya durement sa naïveté alors que le poing refermé de Drago Malefoy rencontrait violemment son visage, le percutant avec tant de brutalité que son corps s'affaissa sur le sol alors que ses mains se portaient douloureusement sur la cible de la colère du blond.

Merci Malefoy. Grâce à lui, il était désormais en train de saigner du nez. Très élégant.

Mais il ne put que le foudroyer du regard quand le concerné se mit à genoux face à lui, l'observant souffrir en silence de son sourire insupportable.

**- Dé-ga-ge. Tu vois ? Tu es trop bête pour que ça marche. Tu es toujours là.**

Il avait l'air si fier de lui lorsqu'il tourna les talons pour quitter tranquillement le couloir qu'Harry ne put s'empêcher de lui sauter de nouveau dessus pour l'en empêcher. Hors de question de laisser Malefoy gagner sans au moins tenter de répliquer. Ce n'était clairement pas son genre de se laisser mener à la baguette par son ennemi juré jusque maintenant, ce n'était pas maintenant que Voldemort croupissait vingt pieds sous terre que ça allait changer.

Dommage que Malefoy ait la bonne idée de se retourner au mauvais moment.

**- Expelliarmus !**

Leurs deux baguettes s'envolèrent dans un bel ensemble, terminant leur course sur le carrelage froid du couloir. Mais alors que n'importe quel autre sorcier se serait jeté dessus pour les récupérer, ne serait-ce pas réflexe, Malefoy préféra Harry Potter à sa baguette. Plus par colère que par ruse, même si à la réflexion, il valait mieux pour lui en effet ne pas affronter son ennemi en sortilèges et préférer une autre méthode que la magie.

Même s'il aurait préféré qu'on lui casse une jambe plutôt que de l'avouer, il n'avait plus aucune chance contre Potter. Il avait quand même réussi à tuer Voldemort après tout.

Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans les bras du brun, détruisant un peu plus sa robe déjà en triste état à cause de leurs disputes de ce matin, griffant aussi sauvagement que possible tout ce qui était à sa portée. Mais Harry ne fut pas en reste, plaquant son attaquant contre le mur sans douceur, leurs positions ne cessant de s'inverser selon celui qui prenait l'avantage.

Auparavant, Drago aurait probablement rechigné à en venir aux mains, moyen de violence atrocement _moldu_. Mais puisque c'était devenu la seule manière d'affronter équitablement Potter...

Le noir tomba d'un seul coup. Les couloirs étaient censés être vaguement éclairés le soir pourtant mais ce changement ne les arrêta pas une seconde. L'adrénaline montait en eux aussi surement que la haine à jamais inscrite entre eux, les poussant jusqu'à l'extase de leurs ressentiments, toujours plus loin, avec toujours plus de violence. Ils en venaient même à se griffer le visage, n'arrivant même plus à voir l'autre à cause de l'obscurité soudaine mais toujours décidés à dominer la situation.

Et puis ils tombèrent dans un vide qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu. Drago poussa un cri qu'il n'eut pas le temps de retenir, Harry tenta en vain de s'accrocher à quelque chose de solide, et puis... quelque chose les aspira.

Et ne resta alors que leurs deux baguettes croisées l'une sur l'autre au milieu du couloir, seule trace de leur passage.

* * *

**- Mal... mais lach... mais Malf... PUTAIN ! MALEFOY, LÂCHE-MOI !**

Ce crétin s'était brutalement glissé derrière lui et le poussait violemment en avant, l'utilisant vraisemblablement comme bouclier pour inspecter la pièce dans laquelle ils venaient tous deux d'atterrir. Au début, Potter avait pensé à la Salle sur Demande ; Mais celle-ci n'obligeait jamais personne à entrer comme l'avait fait cette pièce. La carte des Maraudeurs lui aurait sans doute été utile à cet instant mais il l'avait laissé au dortoir.

Il n'avait même pas sa baguette ou sa cape d'invisibilité. Rien, niet, nada. Il était complètement désarmé si quiconque venait à les attaquer et comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, il se devait de supporter une charge supplémentaire... Ce Serpentard trouillard qui ne cessait de le pousser brutalement pour l'obliger à se mettre en avant, histoire de sauver ses fesses pour ne pas changer !

**- Mais avance, bon sang ! Tu peux au moins servir d'appât.**

**- Pardon ?**

**- T'as raison de t'excuser d'être un aimant à problème. C'est de ta faute, bien sûr, comme d'habitude. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, au moindre danger, je te projette en avant et j'en profite pour fuir loin, très loin de toi.**

**- Hin. Trop d'honneur, Malefoy.**

**- Je sais, je suis généreux. Surtout si une bête cherche à te bouffer, compte sur moi pour l'aider, Potter.**

Il avait l'air si sérieux qu'Harry se promit aussitôt de ne pas compter sur lui.

Levant les yeux au ciel, il finit par repousser le blond définitivement, avançant par lui-même dans la pièce. Le fameux courage des Gryffondors. Celui qui manquait visiblement à Drago puisque celui-ci restait immobile dans son coin, jetant quelques regards mal assurés autour de lui, trouvant la pièce trop peu accueillante pour lui visiblement.

Pourtant les quelques torches longeant les murs rétablissaient enfin leur vue et le petit escalier de pierre face à eux semblait attendre impatiemment d'être gravi. En levant un peu la tête, Harry aperçut au bout de celui-ci une statue de pierre imposante qui attisa sa curiosité. Elle surplombait la pièce et on reconnaissait facilement la forme d'un sablier. Version démesurée. Plusieurs mètres de haut et de large tout de même.

**- Viens-là, Malefoy. Il n'y a aucun danger, tu vois bien. On doit seulement être tombé dans une pièce secrète de Poudlard...**

**- Avec toi, on ne sait jamais, Potty.**

Mais visiblement ses paroles le rassurèrent tout de même un peu puisqu'il le rejoignit, bien que ce soit toujours d'un pas méfiant.

Le spectacle le fit presque sourire. Malefoy était d'une telle paranoïa... Il était persuadé de l'entendre crier comme une fillette si jamais le moindre bruit venait à le surprendre et il dut se mordre la lèvre inférieure pour se retenir de rire à cette idée. Ce n'était pas son genre de se moquer des autres mais l'attitude du blond était bien trop comique pour qu'il puisse se priver cette fois.

Mais Drago, inconscient de ce qui se tramait dans son esprit, attendait visiblement qu'il emprunte les escaliers avant lui pour éviter tout danger et il s'y lança de bon cœur. Quitte à être enfermé avec Malefoy, autant se lancer tête baissée dans le danger plutôt que de laisser l'angoisse du froussard les guider. Sinon ils ne sortiraient jamais d'ici. Et il était hors de question de se coltiner Malefoy éternellement sans raison !

Ce n'est qu'une fois arrivé en haut des marches que son ennemi se décida à gravir l'escalier à son tour, laissant à Harry tout le loisir d'observer l'entité face à lui. Une salamandre était dessinée sur la surface de verre contenant une poudre d'argent et d'or à la place du sable habituel. Et c'est cette poudre qui le surprit le plus, celle-ci étant visiblement décidée à jouer avec les lois de la gravité en flottant vers le haut du sablier.

Quelque chose dans cette entité magique à n'en pas douter semblait vouloir titiller sa mémoire. Et c'est finalement en réalisant que de longues chaines entouraient la salle qu'il mit le doigt sur la ressemblance, poussant un son victorieux qui fit sursauter Malefoy alors même qu'il venait tout juste d'arriver près de lui et qui faillit le faire dégringoler les marches bien plus vite qu'il ne les avait monté.

**- Un retourneur de temps !**

**- ...Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Potter ? Un retourneur de temps est mille fois plus petit. Et... Il n'y a pas de salamandre qui nous fixe de son regard louche dessus !**

**- La peur te fait voir un peu trop de choses, Malefoy. C'est un simple dessin, tu vois bien.**

**- Mouais, bien sûr**, marmonna-t-il, très peu convaincu.** En tous cas, le sable flotte ! Et on ne dirait pas du sable mais de... l'or. Et de l'argent. Un peu comme l'œil de cette sale bête d'ailleurs. Ca ressemble à tout sauf à un retourneur de temps en fait.**

**- Ne dis pas ça uniquement pour me contredire. Tu vois bien que c'est une version démesurée. Le sablier, les chaines et... une manivelle.**

La désignant d'un geste de la main, Drago plissa les yeux en voyant le Survivant la regarder fixement. Presque avec _envie_. D'accord, Potter était un Gryffondor. Et il faut savoir qu'un Gryffondor, c'est courageux, c'est loyal, c'est con. Mais... pas au point de faire quelque chose d'aussi stupide, n'est-ce pas ? Ses espoirs s'envolèrent quand il vit la main de Potter se tendre vers la manivelle...

**- Potter...**

S'en saisir...

**- Fais pas ça...**

Faire bouger ses doigts dessus comme s'il était vraiment tenté de le faire...

**- Lâche ça, Potty !**

Peut être n'aurait-il pas du l'insulter à ce moment là. Parce que lorsqu'il prononça ces trois petits mots, il les regretta amèrement en croisant le regard empli de défi de son ennemi qui obéit aussitôt à sa foutue curiosité de lion. Dumbeldore avait bien précisé à Hermione qu'il suffisait de trois tours, pas vrai ? Peut être que ça ne s'appliquait pas à cette situation mais par instinct, il voulait essayer... alors...

Sa main fit trois tours avec la manivelle sans que Drago ait le temps de terminer ne serait-ce que trois pas pour tenter désespérément de rejoindre une sortie.

* * *

**- Je te hais...**

**- Arrête de te plaindre deux secondes. **

**- Mais on est dans un placard à balais ! Et il fait noir ! Ta saleté de machine nous a transporté dans un foutu plac...**

**- Ssshhht !**

Il posa aussitôt sa main contre sa bouche, entendant quelques mouvements suspects à l'extérieur. Il sentit aussitôt les yeux du blond peser sur lui, celui-ci tentant visiblement de le foudroyer du regard malgré l'obscurité ambiante et n'appréciant sans doute pas tellement son geste. Il lui rendit le même regard, retirant sa main en s'assurant que le blond n'allait pas se remettre à papoter, entrouvrant légèrement la porte pour tenter d'apercevoir quelque chose...

Et il eut soudainement le vertige en voyant qu'un homme adulte boutonnait sa chemise, se regardant dans un miroir avec scepticisme et passant sans cesse sa main dans sa chevelure encore trempée. Et cet inconnu ressemblait trait pour trait à son père. Sauf qu'il avait des yeux verts... Des yeux aussi verts que les siens. Et la même voix...

_- Drago ! On va vraiment être en retard si tu ne sors pas du lit tout de suite ! Tête de mule..._

_- Harry, je t'entends d'ici, tu sais !_

_- Dans ce cas lève-toi et va à la salle de bain, idiot !_

Il fut surpris de voir un sourire se dessiner sur le visage de sa copie plus âgée, comme si ce simple dialogue suffisait à le mettre de bonne humeur.

**- C'est... C'est quoi, ça ?**

Entièrement d'accord avec son ennemi pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry avait du mal à reconstituer les indices qui correspondaient à la scène se déroulant sous ses yeux. Drago. Lit. Et salle de bain. Ces trois indices indiquaient clairement que dans cette version du temps, il était _proche_ de Malefoy. Peut être même un peu trop à son goût puisqu'il souriait alors que celui-ci lui parlait depuis... depuis une chambre.

Oh Merlin.

Sa mâchoire faillit se décrocher quand la copie conforme d'un Drago Malefoy avec quelques années de plus, paré uniquement d'un simple boxer _vert_ foncé, entra dans la pièce d'une démarche tranquille pour aller enlacer la taille du Harry Potter futur, celui-ci levant les yeux au ciel alors qu'il le laissait cependant embrasser son cou comme si c'était l'acte le plus naturel au monde.

_- Mmh, la salle de bain est une option intéressante à envisager... Si j'y ajoute ton corps entièrement nu caressé par l'eau ruisselante et se frottant langoureusement contre mon..._

_- Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher, pas vrai ? Dragooo... On l'a fait toute la nuiiit... Et on n'a pas le temps pour ça !_

Le gémissement plaintif que poussa son "autre lui" fit chuter quelque chose tout au fond de sa poitrine pourtant prise par un étau depuis que le second Malefoy, visiblement beaucoup plus câlin et pervers que celui qu'il connaissait, avait débarqué dans la pièce. Sa voix était rauque, pleine de sous-entendus et un instant les paupières de Potter se fermèrent en espérant que la scène disparaîtrait quand il ouvrirait de nouveau les yeux.

Seul point positif, les deux hommes étaient trop occupés pour entendre le bruit lourd qui l'obligea pourtant à s'arracher de ses illusions et à regarder ce qui se passait près de lui. Les jambes du Malefoy, celui de son époque, venait soudainement de lâcher et son corps s'était effondré sans prêter attention à son ennemi. Aucun des deux ne semblait apprécier cette vision... Mais Malefoy semblait carrément sur le point de faire une attaque.

Il était tout simplement livide, son teint déjà si pâle à la base semblant devenir plus transparent de seconde en seconde, si bien qu'Harry se demanda un bref instant s'il ne s'était pas transformé un fantôme ou s'il n'allait pas tout simplement disparaître, là, juste devant ses yeux. Si c'était le cas, ça voudrait peut être dire qu'il rêvait ; Et que peut être ce cauchemar se transformerait en un doux rêve où son pire ennemi ne... ne lui faisait pas un suçon énorme dans le cou.

Il retint de justesse une grimace horrifiée en voyant son lui plus âgé céder aux avances de son... compagnon... apparemment.

_- Juste une douche, une seule... Et ensuite, tu te dépêches de te préparer, il faut au moins qu'on soit à l'heure pour aller chercher les enfants... Pervers._

_- C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes, non ? Et puis trois ans de mariage, ça doit se fêter forcément avec du sexe si on veut que ça dure !_

_- Mmh, c'est une idée intéressante..._

**- Putain Potter mais referme cette porte ! **Glapit le Drago Malefoy de son époque.

Visiblement, il avait subitement retrouvé sa capacité de paroles. Bien que le mot "paroles" soit un peu exagéré vu le son aiguë étant sorti de sa bouche, si haut perché qu'Harry mit quelques secondes à réellement comprendre ce qu'il lui ordonnait de faire.

**- Mais on ne pourra plus sortir de... Oh.**

Il ne put empêcher ses yeux de s'agrandir en voyant les deux hommes échanger un baiser plus que passionné, réalisant combien il avait du mal à diriger son regard ailleurs que sur le couple. Son autre lui était littéralement en train de peloter les fesses du blond, celui-ci accroché à son cou comme si sa vie en dépendait et lui rendant son baiser avec un enthousiasme assez dérangeant.

Par chance, Malefoy bis finit par trouver la poignet de la porte, perdant un instant l'équilibre avant d'obliger son mari à s'engouffrer dans la pièce avec lui. Harry prit alors une lourde inspiration, sortant mécaniquement du placard dans lequel ils étaient prisonniers, faisant vaguement signe à Malefoy d'en faire autant. Celui-ci avait toujours l'air aussi traumatisé mais quitta à son tour l'espace exigu, pressé de retrouver un peu d'air.

**- C'est bon maintenant, ils sont dans la pièce d'à côté. Enfin je crois qu'il vaut mieux qu'on élève pas trop la voix quand même...**

**- Ce n'est pas bon, Potter !**** Ton machin nous a amené dans un monde où... où on forme un couple de tarlouzes toi et moi, bon sang !**

Malefoy chuchotait furieusement contre lui, retrouvant plus facilement son comportement habituel maintenant que les deux autres avaient disparus de son champ de vision. Son regard reprenait la teinte orageuse et furieuse qu'il adressait depuis toujours à Potter, tentant désespérément de s'occuper l'esprit à autre chose qu'à la scène dont ils venaient d'être témoins.

Et probablement aurait-il commencé à insulter son ennemi juré s'il n'avait pas été interrompu dans sa lancée par...

_- Drago... S'il te plaît... Touche-moi plus... Oh oui, mon amour..._

_- Harry... Oh oui... Oh oui, c'est bon, encore... Encore s'il te plaît..._

Sa bouche se referma aussi rapidement qu'elle s'était ouverte, brisant de nouveau son assurance et sa répartie légendaires. De vives gémissements résonnèrent aussitôt dans toute la pièce, l'emplissant d'une ambiance si lourde d'érotisme qu'ils se mirent immédiatement à rougir l'un comme l'autre.

Mais étonnement, aucun des deux ennemis ne put se détourner de sa Némésis alors que les sons indécents se répercutaient violemment dans leur esprit comme autour d'eux, les obligeant à prendre conscience de ce qui était en train de se passer derrière cette fameuse porte. Ils avaient l'air aussi perdus l'un que l'autre, se regardant avec un mélange d'horreur et d'incompréhension sans oser pour autant bouger d'un centimètre.

**- Je euh... On devrait... euh... peut être... éviter de...** Tenta vaguement Malefoy, espérant vainement couvrir ne serait-ce qu'un peu des bruits gênants.

_- Harry... Oh Harry, je t'en supplie... Ne me lâche pas, jamais, enlace-moi... Depuis et pour toujours, je... je t'aime..._

Sa bouche était encore un peu ouverte à cause de ses paroles bégayantes et pendant quelques secondes, l'esprit désorienté de Potter dut réellement se questionner pour s'accorder sur quel Malefoy du présent ou du futur venait d'hurler ces mots. Mais pour sa défense, la teinte cramoisie du visage de celui en face de lui et l'expression effondrée qu'il affichait pouvaient véritablement prêter à confusion.

Et lorsqu'il se remit soudainement sur ses pieds, reculant sans le quitter des yeux de quelques pas hésitants, il comprit que la lueur dans ses yeux n'était pas uniquement liée au dégoût tant attendu. Il y avait aussi de la peur. Une panique visible lorsqu'il se précipita vers le placard sans même jeter un dernier regard derrière lui, pas même quand Harry tenta de le retenir d'un cri.

**- Drag... Malefoy !**

Il eut un drôle de frisson en réalisant qu'il allait presque appeler le jeune homme par son prénom, celui que son autre lui répétait jusqu'alors comme une litanie sans fin. Il ne réalisa pas que le silence était tombé dans la pièce, poursuivant par réflexe le Serpentard, ne prêtant même pas attention à la porte du placard qui claqua pourtant brutalement derrière lui.

* * *

**- Malefoy, où est-ce que tu...**

**- Sssht.**

Et voilà maintenant que c'était le blond peroxydé qui l'intimait au silence alors que c'était pourtant toujours lui qui piaillait inutilement d'habitude. Cependant il préféra ne rien répliquer, préférant se concentrer sur les environs que d'entamer une nouvelle dispute celui dont le regard acier semblait fixer un point invisible devant lui.

Le décor avait complètement changé. A la place du placard de cette maison dont il ne connaissait même pas l'existence jusqu'à présent, des murets portant des numéros et des voies de trains se présentaient à eux. Une gare. Précisément, la gare de King's Cross, celle qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille. Et selon l'inscription de la plaque au-dessus de leur tête, ils étaient sur le quai 9 ¾ qui lui rappelait tant de souvenirs.

Mais quand il s'approcha un peu plus de Malefoy, ses sourcils se froncèrent alors que le trouble qu'il avait ressenti quelques minutes avant refaisait son apparition. Les deux hommes qu'ils venaient de quitter étaient de nouveau présents face à eux. Heureusement, ils n'étaient plus aussi "occupés" qu'avant et, comme le Drago Malefoy de son époque, fixaient l'horizon d'un air vague et nostalgique.

Et si Harry avait pu les voir de face, il aurait très certainement pu lire l'amertume et la tristesse reflétées dans leurs prunelles. Mais les concernés eux-même ne semblaient pouvoir en prendre conscience, ne s'adressant pas un seul regard.

**- Ils ont l'air... tellement...**

Sa phrase se coupa nette et Harry ne sut jamais ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire pour les décrire. Mais son ennemi juré semblait particulièrement hypnotisé par la scène dont l'ambiance si lourde le rendait cependant si mal à l'aise. En fait, il y avait quelque chose de triste à les observer l'un à côté de l'autre. Et puis lentement, la copie plus âgée de Malefoy tourna la tête vers celui qui ne semblait être à présent qu'un ancien ennemi d'école, le saluant d'un simple signe de tête.

Son double sembla faire de même, avec la même lenteur angoissante. Leurs doigts s'effleurèrent un court instant à cause de leur proximité et ils sursautèrent imperceptiblement, s'éloignant d'un pas l'un de l'autre, comme pour éviter de reproduire le moindre contact entre eux. Quelques passants se chargèrent de les bousculer, les repoussant encore un peu plus, finissant même par masquer définitivement leur vision de l'autre.

A sa plus grande surprise, Harry cessa d'être spectateur quand le véritable Malefoy lâcha un rire aussi discret que gêné, semblant un peu moins perturbé par cette vision que la précédente mais tout de même un peu préoccupé.

**- Eh bien... C'est... quand même plus réaliste comme futur, hein ? Je veux dire... O****n doit tous les deux attendre nos enfants et nos femmes, comme des personnes normales... Enfin... J'imagine...**

_- Je t'aime..._

Ils se retournèrent aussitôt vers les deux hommes, assez tôt pour voir encore leurs lèvres bouger doucement suite à cet aveux. Ils marchaient tous deux dans une direction opposée et le bruit des passants aurait probablement du couvrir leur murmure commun en temps normal mais aucun des deux ennemis ne manqua ces mots soufflés avec regret par leurs copies.

Elles s'enfonçaient toutes deux dans la foule, semblant disparaître petit à petit, ne faisant que souligner la déclaration qu'aucun ne semblait avoir réussi à avouer à l'autre.

**- C'est... C'est pas... possible...**

Fixant l'endroit où sa propre silhouette s'était désormais envolée pour être remplacée par d'illustres inconnus, Harry pria lui aussi pour que ce ne soit réellement pas le cas et que pour une fois dans sa vie, ne serait-ce qu'une seule, Malefoy puisse avoir raison sur l'avenir...


End file.
